Lucky Day
by sonnycentral
Summary: Zora is down in the dumps, and Sonny is determined to cheer her up. But who is the only person that succeeds in helping Zora not feel so blue? One shot- Zora, and Sonny/Chad


**This is just a one-shot that has been in my mind for the last few days- hope you like it :) Please R&R!**

* * *

Zora sat at the _So Random_ table in the commissary, picking at her plate of mystery food. The board said that it was salisbury steak. If Zora was in her usual state of mind, she might argue otherwise, but she wasn't.

"Hey Zora!" a cheerful Sonny charged the table, followed by Tawni, Nico, and Grady.

"Hey," she responding quietly, sulking in her chair.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked, noticing the sullen look on the quirky girl's face.

"It's nothing," she moped. "Everything's fine."

"Come on Zo," Nico urged, "we can tell that something's bothering you."

"What is it?" Grady asked. "You feeling sick from whatever that is on your plate?"

"No."

"Are you upset because the air conditioning guy is working in the vents?" Nico guessed.

"No."

"Are you mad because the fro-yo machine is down?" Sonny ventured.

Zora shook her head. No one had ever seen like this.

"Are you having boy problems?" Tawni teased.

At that moment, Zora slammed down her fork, whipped out her chair, and proceeded to leave the cafeteria. Sonny got up, following her out; determined to cheer up her friend.

As she was leaving, Zora collided with someone. She looked up and realized that it was _Chad Dyan Cooper._

Sonny stood behind Zora, shooting him a glare.

"_Sonny,_" he greeted hastily.

"_Chad,_" she returned with just as much disgust.

"Watch where you're going little one," he threatened Zora. "Did you stick your finger in an electrical socket?" he joked, pulling a bit at her spiky ponytail.

With as much effort she could muster, Zora pushed him out of the way, storming back to the prop house in hopes of finding some solitude in the mummy sarcophagus.

---

"Chad! What is wrong with you?" Sonny screeched. She was fuming.

"_What?_" he asked, feigning clueless.

"Well, Zora was already upset, and now you just had to add to that. I have to go find her," she said, attempting to move Chad out of the way, but he planted himself.

"Why do you seem so worried?" he wondered.

"I'm worried because Zora is _never_ upset- ever. She gets mad sometimes, but never sad. She's more sunny than I am."

"Now move," she commanded. This time Chad scooted over, allowing Sonny to search for her friend.

---

Sonny searched the prop house for Zora, but had no luck. Finally a thought popped in her head.

Sonny approached the mummy sarcophagus and gave it a light knock.

"Zora, can I come in?"

"No," Zora replied.

"Why not?"

"There's not enough room in here," she said matter-of-factly, finally opening the door. "Geez Sonny, you're persistent."

**Little did they know, Chad had followed and was around the corner of the prop house entrance, eavesdropping.**

"What's wrong? And what can I do to help?" Sonny asked.

Finally Zora took a seat on the couch, and Sonny joined her.

"It's Holloway," she answered.

**So Tawni was right.**

"What about him?" Sonny asked. "I thought you broke up."

"We did, but then he wanted to date again and I said yes."

"I thought you said that was the last time that you'd get involved with a ten-year-old."

Zora chuckled a little. "I did, but he's the first boyfriend I've ever had," she answered sadly.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, I found out he was using me."

Sonny appeared baffled. "Using you? You're only eleven. What was he using you for?"

"Fame and my video games," she answered. "So I broke up with him."

"Well I'm sorry," Sonny responded genuinely, "guys can be jerks."

Zora nodded.

"How about I go get you a mushy from _Arcadia?_ It's the closest thing to a fro-yo," Sonny suggested.

"Okay," Zora agreed, seeming a little brighter.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes."

---

Sonny turned the corner, only to catch Chad sneaking away down the hall. She grabbed him by his collar.

"What are you doing here Cooper?" she hassled. "Were you listening?"

"_Pfft no_," Chad answered quickly, "I was just-"

"Whatever, save it," she interrupted.

"You know, you really should apologize to Zora," Sonny said. "You were really mean to her."

"Do I have to?" he whined. Sonny crossed her arms and shot him a hard glare.

"Fine. But if you don't, I will never speak to you again _Chad Dylan Cooper_- for the rest of my life!"

"Oh Sonny, funny little Sonny, you know you can't ignore me forever."

"Sure I can."

"Fine," he gave up. "I'll go apologize."

---

Chad entered the prop house, not really sure what to say.

**This time, Sonny was doing the eavesdropping.**

"Hey kid," Chad greeted happily, plopping down next to Zora on the couch.

"Go away," she warned.

"Not yet. I think I owe you an apology."

"You _think?_" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm just having a bad day, and well, I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What was that? I don't think I heard clearly," she teased.

"I said, I'm sorry," he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Wow," she replied. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that you apologized to someone."

"Well, I can be nice. I am sometimes," he admitted.

**Sonny could vouch for that.**

"To _who?_" Zora questioned.

"Um, well… sometimes to Sonny. But only sometimes."

"Well that's a given," Zora whipped.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Chad asked.

"I know that you can be nice to Sonny, it's because you like her."

"No I don't," he argued.

"Do too."

"Do not," he blushed, looking down at his lap.

"It's okay," Zora whispered, "you're secret's safe with me." She took her hand and twisted it to her mouth as if locking it.

"Thanks," he smiled genuinely.

"You're welcome," she returned the smile.

"Oh," Chad began, "I couldn't help but overhear about your boy problems."

Zora rolled her eyes. "Thanks for bringing it back up," she slumped, bringing her chin to her hands.

"Look kiddo, you've got plenty of time to worry about guys. This Holloway guy sounds really immature. One of these days you'll find someone who likes you for who you are, not the stuff you have," he answered sweetly.

"_Really?_ You think so?" she asked, hopeful.

"I know so," he responded. "Now cheer up," he said, lightly jabbing her on the chin. He stood up to leave, but twisted around one more time before doing so.

"Make Holloway eat his heart out," he teased, giving her a wink.

"Thanks Chad," she nodded; that big smile returning to her face.

"No problem."

---

Chad left the prop room, stunned to see that Sonny was hiding around the corner, as he had been earlier.

"I thought you left Monroe," he remarked.

"Well I was going to, but I got so caught up in your nice act, that I decided to stay."

"It wasn't an act," he confessed.

"Wait- did you hear everything?" he asked worriedly.

"_Uh-huh_," Sonny answered playfully, tapping him on the shoulder.

Now Chad was blushing. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and fixated his gaze at his feet.

**She had heard everything. So now she knew he liked her? Or kind of… whatever it was?**

"That was really sweet," she broke the silence. "You not only apologized, but you were the only one that has been able cheer her up."

"Yeah, well you know how I do," he bragged, popping the collar on his shirt.

"Well thanks for listening to me. I can't believe you actually did what I asked," Sonny joked. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know, guess today is just your lucky day," he cooed.

"Well in that case I have one more thing to ask you," she said.

"What is it?"

"_Kiss me."_

"Um, did you just ask me to kiss you?" he asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Actually, it wasn't really a question."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Chad moved closer to her, wrapping one arm around her body and pulling her closer against him. He used his free hand to grasp her face, and caressed her lips with his. After a moment, he slowly pulled away.

"Well I guess you were right, today is my lucky day." She smiled, a faint pink appearing in her cheeks.

"Mine too," he agreed, a dopey smile plastered on his face.


End file.
